U.s. pat. No. 1,492,128; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,856,446; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,935,672 PA1 "Airship Argosies Are the Answer"-- "The Illustrated London News," July 7, 1970; PA1 "Nuclear Power For Airships -- Old Idea Has New Possibilities"-- "Nucleonics" December, 1965; PA1 "The Zeppelin In the Atomic Age" -- Edward J. Kirshner, 1957.